


Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 9

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-24
Updated: 2003-07-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: The tale continues





	Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Catspaw is a star and should be allowed to go off and use RDA as her sex toy.

  
Author's notes: Catspaw is a star and should be allowed to go off and use RDA as her sex toy.  


* * *

Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 9

### Puck Stops Here, The Chapter 9

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 07/24/03  
Website:   
Status: In-Progress  
Category: Story, Established 'ship, Slash, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Other Characters   Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson   Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive: Area 52  
Series: Puck Stops Here, The  
Notes: Catspaw is a star and should be allowed to go off and use RDA as her sex toy.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: Actually most of these characters *are* mine, it's just that a couple of them share the characteristics of a coupla characters in Stargate SG1 <g>  
Summary: The tale continues

* * *

Daniel woke early, which wasn't his usual habit. Jack was still softly snoring downstairs, so Daniel went about his business quietly. He showered, shaved and slipped on some shorts, then padded down the open staircase barefoot. He looked over at Jack and smiled, still unable to believe his luck. Was it luck? Or merely the seizing of an opportunity? He wasn't sure. A small voice in the back of his mind chided him for taking advantage of a man when he was down, but the other part argued that his motives had been good. What was the proverb? 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'. He sighed then, pleased that Jack was still peacefully sleeping, and went into the kitchen area to start the coffee. 

While he waited for the pot to brew, he walked over to the window and opened the blinds to take in the river view below as his mind percolated the night's events. He was still a little scared; scared that he had given up a perfectly good relationship - albeit a lop-sided one - for a fantasy. There had been so many years of yearning and wanting 'Jack O'Neill' he was afraid for them both that Jack wouldn't live up to the dream, and where would that leave him? Where would it leave Jack? 

It appeared to him that Jack was even more afraid, and with good reason. He was a gay man, who had been trapped by the social mores of his job, living a lie for the last God knew how many years. Now, he was discovering what it was like to love another man physically. That side of things was going extremely well, so far, but could Jack 'love' him too? They were both on shaky ground as far as Daniel could see, but he was prepared to give Jack all the time he needed. Slowly, the dream would be replaced by a different and hopefully even more wonderful reality. He took off his glasses, wiping them on the leg of his shorts, and started back to the kitchen where the coffee pot had finished its cycle. 

As he passed the sofa-bed he felt Jack's hand run up the back of his leg to slip under his shorts and fondle his ass cheek. He shivered and smiled, then looked down at Jack, who was also smiling with his eyes scrunched up against the bright sunlight filtering through the blind. 

"Mornin'." 

"Hey, how are you?" 

"All the better for seeing you," Jack replied, stroking the hair on the back of Daniel's thigh some more. 

"You'll be seeing part of me grow if you don't stop doing that," Daniel chuckled. 

Jack laughed, "Well now, I don't think you'd hear me complain if it did. C'mere. It was a long night and I missed you." 

Daniel slipped under the cover beside him and Jack nestled into his embrace as Daniel stroked his hair. Jack's beard tickled his chest and Daniel snorted. 

"What?" Jack looked up, puzzled. 

"That has got to go. I love the look, but the practicality is not so good." 

Jack scratched his beard. "What? This? Does it tickle ya?" he grinned. 

"Yeah. Mind you, before we get rid of it... There's something I've always wanted to try, but I've never been with a bearded guy before so I've never had the chance." 

"Name it!" 

Daniel grimaced and shook his head. "Nah, not before breakfast." He pushed Jack's head back down onto his chest again and held him closer. 

"Mmmm," Jack murmured. 

"Is that okay?" 

"Oh yah. More than okay. Y'know something? This is the first time I've been held by someone since... Never mind." He snuggled further into Daniel's arms and let the warmth of his skin seep through, hoping that Daniel could thaw out the place inside him that had grown so cold after years of marriage to a user. 

Daniel didn't press him, he could tell that Jack just needed to be held and there would be plenty of time for talking. Jack still found it a little absurd that lying in a young guy's arms could feel so right, but for now he wasn't in the mood to question. In fact, going back to sleep seemed like a good idea. He hadn't felt so relaxed in so long he couldn't remember when. He kissed Daniel's chest and closed his eyes, lulled by the rhythm of Daniel's hand steadily and gently stroking his long hair. He was almost gone, when Daniel's gentle voice woke him again. 

"The coffee's ready, babe." 

"Hmm." 

"D'you want some?" 

"Does that mean you'll have to move?" 

Soft laughter rumbled through Daniel's chest, vibrating against Jack's ear. 

"Unless I develop telekinesis in the next minute or so, yeah, I'm afraid it does." 

Jack sighed heavily, his warm breath coating Daniel's skin with moisture, and rolled over to allow Daniel to get out of bed. 

"You. Caffeine. Hmm, close call. What time is it?" 

Daniel glanced at his watch before pouring them both a cup. "8:30." 

"Okay. Caffeine's good. Smells great, what is it?" 

Daniel grinned as he walked through with the steaming beverages. "I think you'd approve. It's Adirondack. I'm surprised Jeff has it. They only just opened up a few months ago in Minneapolis, I had no idea they did mail order." 

Jack pushed himself up to a sitting position, grinning. "Well, I'll be damned! I'll make sure to go there next time I'm on my way to the cabin. I usually fly into Minneapolis/St Paul..." his eyes narrowed. "Hey, wait a minute there. How did you...?" 

Daniel put down the mugs and shrugged. "I read." 

Jack snorted softly. "You're somethin' else, Danny. I'm glad you're here." 

"Because I know you have a cabin in northern Minnesota?" he chuckled. 

"No, dumbass. You know what I'm sayin', don't make me say it. I'm still embarrassed by all this stuff, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I know." Daniel took a long mouthful of coffee and closed his eyes. "Mmmmmm, oh yeah. That's the stuff. Ah God, just like what they sell in the coffee shop. Mm, mm, MM." 

"And here's me thinking that it takes a blow job to get that sound outta ya." 

"That's because this tastes as good as you do. Beautiful," Daniel grinned, his eyes lighting up. 

"Put that down and kiss me," Jack demanded, placing his cup safely on the side table. 

"Yes, sir!" Daniel duly placed his mug next to Jack's and straddled his hips. Jack's long arms went instinctively around him as Daniel cupped Jack's face in his hands and painfully slowly edged forward until his lips were just a fraction of an inch away from Jack's. Their eyes were locked, and Jack was fascinated by how wide Daniel's pupils were becoming. 

Daniel ran his damp tongue over his lips, the edge of it wetting Jack's dry lips, and then he turned his head slightly to the side, making sure he covered the whole of Jack's mouth with his lips. Jack's lips parted and his tongue slipped inside Daniel's mouth, gently, tasting the bitter flavour of the coffee on both Daniel's tongue and his own. Their tongues swapped and changed, not battling for supremacy, merely dancing and teasing, their explorations tender and gentle. When Daniel finally broke away, Jack was almost panting. 

"God... You know when I said you were something else? Well, just call me Master of the Understatement." 

"Back atcha Jack," replied Daniel, breathing heavily. "I've never been kissed by anyone as good as you." 

"Ah, get out!" Jack protested. 

Daniel held his face again. "No bullshit. You're really something and I can hardly wait until that damned thing comes off." 

The promise in his voice made Jack shiver and he was almost glad when Daniel moved to get his coffee cup and pass Jack's to him. Jack had the exhilarating but scary feeling that Daniel Jackson was going to take him to places he'd never dreamed existed. 

"So," Daniel continued. "I'll get you some breakfast then I'll head off up to the hospital; see if we can't get you a chair for the shower. I think that'll be a better bet than trying to climb in and out of the bath, although we could try it if you want to?" 

"Um... yeah, I'll try a bath. You can help me in and out, right?" 

"Absolutely. You want to bathe before breakfast?" 

Jack rolled a mouthful of coffee around and considered before swallowing and then answering with a smile. 

"Er, actually I'd like you to suck me off and then come all over my face before breakfast." 

Daniel almost choked, but eventually managed to reply, grinning. "Whatever you say, Skip." 

* 

Jeff frowned as he watched the videotape of Lori O'Neill exiting the Lakeview Scanticon Resort in Morgantown, draped around the massive frame of Stanley Pankowski. They were laughing and joking as they walked out to their respective cars, parked side by side in the hotel parking lot. Just before Lori got into her Porsche, she shared a searing kiss with the man and gave his balls a squeeze for good measure. Jeff shook his head in disgust, both cursing and blessing the zoom facility on Mr. Hawkins' video camera. Still, as revolting a sight as it was, it would provide some damning evidence to use against her; and there was more where that came from. 

He had photographs, more videotape of Lori leaving and entering various luxury hotels in the Pittsburgh area with various different men. Some of them Jeff recognised as players on other NHL teams, others looked more like businessmen; probably involved in the running of the team. The personnel changed so rapidly, Jeff could hardly keep up with who was who on the board of the Penguins any more. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Jeff quickly switched off the tape. 

"Yes?" 

Rose poked her head around the door and smiled. "Mr. Cohen, Mr. Hawkins is here to see you." 

"Ah thank you, Rose! Send him in." 

Gus Hawkins limped into Jeff's office leaning heavily on a steel walking cane. His injured leg was a souvenir from his seventeen years on the Pittsburgh P.D. and a gift from an armed bank robber. Being shot had ended his career on the force, but he had received some disability compensation and a full pension. 

His wife had left him years before, taking their two sons with her. Glenys had been unable to cope with the stress of being married to a cop and had moved back to New Jersey to be with her family. Gus didn't blame her; it was a helluva job and even worse for the families. They'd been to too many service funerals and enough had been enough. 

Gus had coped reasonably well, a short lived stint with booze notwithstanding, until he'd been shot. After going stir crazy for six months, he'd finally decided to start his own detective agency. Although his clientele was relatively small, the business ticked over nicely, afforded him and his half dozen staff a decent living and gave him something to do with all the lonely hours. 

He'd been pleased when Jeff Cohen had contacted him again. He'd assumed that another of Jeff's clients would need his services, which meant that he'd obviously been happy with the job he'd done last time. The whole infidelity thing was a little distasteful, but when all was said and done, one spouse was still committing a crime against another and he had the means to gather the evidence against them. There was no shame in it as far as he was concerned. 

"C'mon in, Gus. Sit down and rest your leg. How is it?" 

"Oh not too bad, up and down, y'know?" 

Jeff nodded. "Listen, d'you remember that job you did for me last year?" 

"Lori O'Neill? Oh yeah, I remember all right. I lost count of the different guys she had. What about it?" 

"I want you to tail her again. She's still with that Pankowski character, I'm sure of it. Now she's threatening to sue Jack for divorce and take him for everything she can get her talons into." 

"What?! That's ridiculous! Did you ever show her husband the evidence?" 

Jeff sat down heavily in his leather chair and sighed. "No. And I wish I had. Did you see the game?" 

"I sure did. Sonovabitch should be thrown out of the game altogether!" 

"Well, my sources within the NHL Commissioner's office tell me that he probably will be." Jeff leaned forward and his voice dropped almost to a whisper. "That complicates matters. If he is banned for life, that means they'll try and get as much out of Jack as they can get. Pankowski's pension will be withdrawn; he'll lose his benefits. He'll be left with nothing but what he has in the bank, and his future won't look too rosy. I daresay Lori will keep him around until she tires of him, then she'll kick him out and move on to the next one." 

Gus shook his head. "She's a nasty piecea work and no mistake. How is she trying to get Jack?" 

"By saying he's gay," Jeff replied flatly. 

"By saying he's... WHAT?" 

"She's going to 'out' him to the press if he doesn't come up with the goods. It may be bullshit or it may not; either way she can give away enough for folks to say 'there's no smoke...' So, we have to get there first." 

"What a bitch!" Hawkins spat. "I always figured she was just after his money. I've seen her kind before. Personally, I don't give a damn whether he is or he isn't. He was one of the best D's I've ever seen and the team'll be the poorer without him. Is he going to the celebration dinner down at the rink?" 

"I don't know." 

"How's he doing?" 

Jeff shrugged. "Not too bad, I think. He's staying at my place downtown until we can get Lori to drop all this and move out of the family home." He snorted. "Some family." 

"So, if he agrees to all this, what would she cite in a divorce petition? Irreconcilable differences?" 

"I suppose so. Quickie divorce in Reno or somewhere, leaving her with all the benefits and leaving Jack with nothing," Jeff sighed. "However, if we do our jobs right, it'll be Mrs. O'Neill leaving the relationship with nothing but the Yves St Laurent on her back." 

* 

Lori dived elegantly into the swimming pool, leaving barely a ripple. She did a couple of strokes under the water, before breaking the surface to breathe and smoothing back her hair. Stan lay on the lounger at the edge of the pool, sipping on a Budweiser and watching her swim gracefully up and down with a lascivious grin on his face. 

"Shall I join you? We could maybe make a few waves?" he asked, leering shamelessly. 

Lori smiled. "I don't think so. The last thing I want is for someone to catch us in the pool, honey. At least, not yet." 

Stan lay down at the edge as she swam lazily over to him. Snaring the big lug had been almost too easy. It was ironic. It had been his lack of smarts which had made her think that he was the one to make her plan work; but at the same time, his lack of smarts and his carelessness in executing that perfect plan, meant that he was now looking at a lifetime ban. Lori was damned if she was going to replace one loser with another. 

She'd wanted Jack injured enough so that he'd have to leave the NHL, but not crippled and not in the Stanley Cup. It was way too public. Stan had argued that he hadn't had a real chance before then, but Lori put it down to cowardice, or at least an unwillingness to go through with it. Who knew he'd end up having a conscience? 

It had become obvious that Jack's career had been on the downturn anyway, so she thought it would be a fine idea to take advantage of the extra injury compensation, then split. The homosexual angle hadn't occurred to her at the beginning, but the longer she planned and looked back on their marriage, the more sense it made. He hadn't touched her since before the play-offs and before that their sex life had been mediocre at best, not to mention sporadic. She'd looked long and hard, but she'd never been able to find any gay porn either on his computer or in the home, which had been irritating. It would have made things nice and simple and she wouldn't have needed an accomplice. Still, the deed was done, and the stooge had been primed if Jack decided to fight, which Lori didn't think he would. 

Every now and then she'd get a twinge of guilt at treating someone who was a decent man in this way; and then she remembered what her life had been like before Jack. Waiting tables in a small caf near the arena, living in a roach-ridden apartment in a lousy part of town, nothing to look forward to but a fast fuck in a storeroom on a Saturday night somewhere in the rink with one player or another. She knew how people who'd known her a long time regarded her, but she didn't care. To sports fans all over the country she was somebody. She was an NHL wife. Living in Jack's house, swimming in Jack's pool, spending Jack's money, and that was the way it was going to stay. Except soon, she wouldn't have the added inconvenience of Jack. 

She'd decided to wait a while before getting rid of Stanley. He'd be useful until things were settled and Jack had caved in, as Lori was certain he would. Besides, he gave good head and he was a better fuck than Jack had ever been. His cock was always up and eager, he was happy to play it any way she wanted as long as he was getting some, and he didn't want to talk all the damn time, like Jack did. It was so refreshing. 

She kissed him quickly and splashed away, backstroking up the pool, making sure her firm breasts were shown to their best advantage and showing Stanley precisely how lucky he was. 

* 

Daniel drove Jack down to the hospital after lunch, and the receptionists gave Jack a warm welcome as he came through the doors. It had been all Daniel could do to make Jack leave him alone long enough for them both to get dressed. Their repertoire right now was limited, but every moment of intimacy and sexual pleasure seemed to hold a sense of wonder for Jack. He had an insatiable curiosity about what Daniel liked. Jack wanted to know everything. His first time and how it felt, the first man Daniel ever loved, what it was like to come out, where he liked to be touched, when he realised he was gay. It was exhausting and thrilling and flattering all at once. Daniel was guiltily pleased to have an hour's grace while Jack was having his physiotherapy. Jack had wanted him there too, but the PT had insisted they work alone. 

Jack had tried to throw a half hearted hissy fit about it, but eventually he admitted defeat and gritted his teeth to face what he knew would be some painful exercises. He set to them with his eyes on the prize. The fixator off and Daniel: all of him. Daniel made a quick exit and headed off to the Rehabilitation Department to see if a chair could be organised. The bath had been a resounding success, in a way, but Daniel still felt that if there was going to be any significant cleansing done, Jack would have to do it alone; with Daniel waiting outside. He was sitting in the cafeteria, sipping a lukewarm but reasonable cup of coffee, when Jeff Cohen sat down opposite him at the table. 

"Hey Daniel," he smiled. 

"Jeff..." Daniel answered, puzzled. "What are you doing here? Jack is in Physical Therapy." 

"I know. I figured you'd be around here somewhere and it's you I want to see." 

"Me? What do you want with me?" Daniel was beginning to worry. He feared that Jeff would tell him to leave Jack alone; that his very presence was a threat to Jack's livelihood and reputation. 

"Don't panic, kid. It's nothing bad. Look. Cards on the table. I don't especially want you to tell me, but I've come to my own conclusions that you guys are sharing more than a large pepperoni and a six pack, if you get my drift?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, as weird as it is to me, if he's happy, I'm happy. You're a good kid, I know you'll treat him right and that's all I'm gonna say about it." 

"Oookay...." Daniel answered, hesitantly. 

"Now. What we need to do is work on getting that gold digging little bitch out of his life as quickly and painlessly as possible. I have a plan, but I need a little help from you." 

"I'm listening." 

Tbc   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
